Brittany or Bella?
by lexarDuo
Summary: Edward never comes back in NM and Bella becomes a half vampire half human immortal. Bella changes her name to Brittany but when her new family moves in with the dark secret from her past will she turn back into the old Bella or sink deeper into herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own the twilight series. This is just a fanfic. Bella/Brittany, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

Ok so here's the deal. Brittany Stone has a secret that no one knows. An old past that she hasn't told anyone about. What will happen when her new family stays with a part of her past? Will it be just what she needs or will she sink further into herself? EXB (yes Brittany is Bella) Brittany is really Bella but she thought that it would be better to not go by Bella Swan in her new life. Her and her new family decide to move to Forks to live with The Cullen's. Bella keeps on going on as Brittany but watch as she changes back from the depression she was in, how long can she keep up her charade?

Chapter One: And the game begins.

Why oh why must I have the worst luck in the world? Did god hate me that much? Maybe my parents had it in for me for not telling them I was turned into a blood drinking monster.

"Brittany." Liz called from behind me. It took me a minute to realize that was me.

"Yea?" I asked staring at the house I had grown used to.

"We're going now." She put her hand on my shoulder and lead me to the car. She got in the passenger seat beside her husband Liam. I squished in the back beside Rachel and Connor my brother and sister. Wherever we went me and Connor were biological siblings and Rachel was adopted. That's why I was Brittany Marie Stone and he was Connor Lee Stone but she was Rachel Lynn Robinson. Connor and I had the same dark brown hair but I was special. Not special in the family, I mean special in our world. I was a vampire along with everyone else in my family but not, I was different. I was basically the same as every other vampire but my eyes were the same chocolate brown that they used to be, I still slept at night and I could live off blood or food. My skin was pale but not nearly as pale as everyone else, I was beautiful but I had human features. I was a half and half. Was there anyone like me? Not that I know of, although I was told my smell changed, blood still coursed through my veins and my heart went double time. I could blush and though my skin was hard as stone and I could run and jump like a vampire, I was warm. Not Jake hot but warmer than an average human.

"We're going to be staying with another family for a while so I want you guys to be nice. Connor, no dumb pranks, Rachel, I don't care if they have no clothes in there closet you will not dress them or insult there fashion taste and Brittany, maybe you could actually talk to them?" Liz questioned. Okay, so I wasn't exactly social but who cares?

"Are they… like us?" I asked, I don't think I could actually stay with people who killed humans.

"Yes, they're a family of vegetarians. Like us. The kids will be going to Forks High School with you guys." Oh joy, as if I didn't already hate school enough.

"How many of them are there?" I asked curiously.

"Seven. Five kids. Could you imagine Liam, I can hardly handle three." Liz chuckled. "You'll like the leader, he's a very nice man, he's a doctor you know." As I said, why does my life have to suck? Why can't, whoever has it up for me, just hit with lightning and get it over with?

"Are you serious? The Cullen's? We're with the Cullen's?" I complained. No, my family didn't know about my old life. After Victoria bit me, I ran. She wanted to kill me but the wolves came. The Cullen's thought I was dead. Along with everyone else who knew me. Then again that was 120 years ago. **(I know times would have changed and a lot of things would be different but I'm no Alice and I have no clue what those changes are going to be like so nothing really evolved in those time.)**

"You know the Cullen's?" Liz asked.

"I heard of them. I heard that there real pain's in the-"

"We're here!" Sang Liam. I stared at the stupid white mansion with it's stupid glass walls and all of it's stupidness.

"Yippee." I groaned as I got out of the car and headed to the door. I knocked as the rest of my family gathered at the door step. Carlisle answered the door and smiled at Liam.

"Carlisle, it's been too long." He smiled and shook his hand pulling him into a hug. Too long? More like not long enough. We walked into the entry way as the rest of the Cullen's started to gather around to greet us. I sighed and looked up. No one had changed, surprise surprise. Well physically, they could all be mass murderers or they could go around stomping all over peoples hearts. Oh wait they did that already. I chuckled out loud, big mistake, all eyes were on me.

"That's Brittany, Connor, Rachel and Liz." Liam pointed out.

"Is she a vampire?" Carlisle asked, clearly intrigued by my unique eyes.

"Yep." I replied myself. That's when I heard the smooth velvety voice come closer as he talked.

"Did you get contacts?" Edward asked. Obviously wondering why my eyes were brown and not gold. He probably thought I was crazy to do that when I was living with vampires.

"No, it's the fluorescence." I smirked then walked back outside to get my bags.

*******************************

"So…" Alice started. The 'kids' were all put in the living room to bond. "Maybe, we should introduce ourselves." Alice looked around at everyone.

"I already know who you guys are." I smiled. "I think I've got you guys pretty much down." I smirked at Edward then looked back to Alice.

"Oh yeah prove it." That silky voice said playfully.

"Okay," I got up and pointed to Alice. "You're Alice Cullen. You're the psychic, who loves to shop and won't let people wear clothes more than once. You're a very optimistic and outgoing person. You like to dress people up and you're in love with him." I pointed to Jasper.

"You're Jasper Hale. You have that weird power to change people's mood, calm down a room full of angry people. You found Alice when you didn't even know you were looking for her. But, of course she knew and then you guys found the Cullen's. You're the newest vegetarian but you're very much in control of yourself now. And you're 'twin' is her." I used my fingers to make quotation marks.

"Rosalie Hale, you're gorgeous and you would give anything to be human. To have your own kids and have things the way there supposed to be. You're also in love with Emmett Cullen," I looked at my insane older brother, ex-brother?

"Emmett Cullen, you enjoy watching people make fools of themselves, mostly tripping all over the place and you like to wrestle grizzly bears, why I'll never know. My opinion is revenge, which you're big on. And that would be your brother." Then I pointed to Edward.

"Where to start? You prefer mountain lions yourself, you play piano, you were changed around 1917 by Carlisle. You can read everyone's mind, beside's my own." That's when Edward noticed. He concentrated really hard. Staring at me with those eyes.

"You all like driving fast and the all American pass-time, baseball. How'd I do?" I asked looking around at shocked faces as I sat back down.

"Err, you know a lot about us. How?" Alice asked.

"I told you, I've got you guys pretty much figured out." I smiled.

"Oh." Was all I got.

"It's alright, I'm good at figuring people out. You guys can still introduce yourselves." I said politely.

"You got something wrong." Edward informed me.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I don't play piano. Not since… not for a while." He finished. Any other person would probably say 'Not since when?' But I knew what he meant. This actually upset me quite a bit. I mean Edward not playing piano the only thing that could calm me down when I got worked up was me thinking of my lullaby over and over.

"Oh, well, you just seemed like the musical type." I replied smiling sweetly and then looking to Connor.

"You guys should introduce yourselves." I said to Connor and Rachel.

"I'm Rachel, uh, I'm 16 and I'd just like to say I love you're shoes." She squealed at Alice. I always liked how Rachel was like Alice in a way but she wasn't as chatty and she was slightly shy.

"Really? I thought they were a little too dull." Alice looked at her shoes thoughtfully. I just sat there in my own little world, as they all talked and laughed and did whatever. Later that night when I was sitting down reading Emmett came into the room.

"Hey, Brittany. Brittany?" Oh that was me. I was used to my name and all but I wasn't used to the Cullen's saying it. I had always been Bella to them.

"Oh, hey." I looked up and closed my book. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering how you were doing…" Emmett began.

"Carlisle sent you?" I chuckled.

"Wow, you're good." He smiled and sat down. I missed Emmett and his big bear hugs, the way he always called me little sis even though me and Edward were nowhere near married. "So, really, how's everything going?"

"Good. I'm not too siked for school but I love Forks. It's very familiar." I had many fond memories here in Forks. A lot involving the Cullen's but that didn't matter.

"Familiar?"

"I lived here once before." I replied. "Lot's of great memories."

"Like what, sitting in the rain, standing in the rain, walking in the rain, hanging out… in the rain." I laughed. So, it rained a lot. I liked the rain. "You remind me of someone."

"Really?" I bit my lip, oh no, how could he be figuring out so early.

"Yea, Bella," I didn't miss the fact that his voice was instantly sad when he said my name. "she was like part of our family but than stuff happened and she died." He said, he looked sad. I knew not all the Cullen's wanted to leave. I also let myself get carried away once or twice thinking that Edward was the only one who truly didn't care.

"You have her eyes. Really, there identical." Emmett smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm sorry, about whatever happened." I tried not to think back to that horrific time. "If you ever want to talk, I'm a really good listener."

"Thanks but I don't really like to talk about it, Edward hasn't been the same since we left, I can say that much." Emmett whispered, it sounded more like he was talking to himself than me.

"I bet she wasn't either." Emmett looked up. "The same, I mean. Without him. I bet she went through a tough time just like him." I comforted. The only difference was I knew she wasn't the same and she was still going through that tough time.

"A tough time doesn't last more than a century." Emmett mumbled then got up to leave. So what he was saying was Edward was still going through a tough time? Not making much sense. It almost made it seem like- _Bella don't do this to yourself, thinking like that will only hurt you. _I was right. Thinking so highly won't help me get out of here alive. Edward didn't want me to be a vampire, if he found out I was a vampire, well that I was me than he would hate me. I know he didn't exactly hate me before but he just didn't love me.

So, I let it slide and read some more. Cuddled into the little love seat ready to fall asleep. When I was almost there I heard people talking.

"What's wrong with Brittany?" Asked Emmett.

"She looks like she's sleeping." Alice said curiously.

"I thought they said she was a vampire." Edward said as I heard footsteps coming over. In a minute I was in his iron arms. His lovely fragrance floating around me.

"What are you doing." Jasper whisper yelled.

"She'll get a kink in her neck if she sleeps on a coach." Edward said brushing a hand lightly across my cheek.

"And you care… why?" Rosalie whispered.

"Carlisle." Edward whispered moving toward the kitchen, being careful not to sway me while he walked. I moved my head against his shoulder getting comfy enough to sleep.

"What is-" Carlisle started in a normal voice

"Shhhh!" Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper shushed.

"Is she asleep?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"I think so. She's breathing and is that a… heart beat?" Edward questioned completely surprised. "She's also warm like warmer than human."

I felt another cold hand sweep across my arm then rest on my wrist.

"She has a pulse." Carlisle whispered.

"She's half human, half vampire." Connor said as he walked through the back door. My family went hunting but I decided I didn't want to today. I would just make something in the kitchen, really other than the super speed and the immortality and the shield thing I was human.

"She's like a human immortal with super speed, strength, sight and hearing." Rachel added. Very true.

"Oh Brittany finally fell asleep? She hasn't slept in two days, I was getting worried." Liz exclaimed.

"I'll bring her upstairs." Edward said as he started walking again. I could feel him hesitate which direction to turn but he finally chose one and I was out like a light.

**************************

That night I dream about the first time I met the Stone family. I knew they were vampires, I was at the bottom of the Cullen's driveway debating going up or not. Then vampires drove up. Liam got out of my car and asked me if I knew where the Cullen's went and I said I had no clue. I told them they left and that's all I knew. He next day while I was walking around Victoria got me. Before she could kill me the wolves got her. I went to the Cullen's house to find the Stone family but they didn't recognize my scent. It was weird so when they asked me what my name was I said Brittany. I later found out that I had a shield when I was human and the half change only made it better so I was able to block all powers.

The sun came through the large window at the back of the room. I stretched then looked around. Alice's room? Why was I in Alice's room. I thought back to the day before then it hit me. I groaned then got out of bed walking to the bathroom to shower. Letting the hot water relax me as I scrubbed my hair and body. When I got out my bag was on the bed. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top, dried my hair then went downstairs.

For vampires the Cullen's had a lot of food. I walked to the cupboard and got out a bowl and spoon, filling the bowl with cereal and milk. I sat down at th island in the middle of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett said as almost everyone piled into the kitchen.

"I'm eating." I furrowed my eyebrows, completely confused as I took another bite. "Is there something wrong with this. It tastes normal." I said biting my lip.

"Why are you eating? We're all vampires you don't have to pretend around us." Jasper said kindly.

"I'm not pretending, you guys have got me completely confused will someone explain?"

"She can survive off human food or blood." Liam said as he joined us in the kitchen. "She prefers food but she will hunt with us occasionally." Rachel added. "She likes the taste if human food."

"Really, that looks disgusting." Emmett said looking down at my coco puffs. "It looks like rabbit shit."

"Watch your mouth young man." Esme waved a finger in front of his face.

"Yeah, Emmett, watch your mouth." Jasper taunted. Emmett went to poke at my cereal.

"Paws off my coco puffs." I mock glared making everyone around us laugh. I looked over to the clock. 5:30? Am?

"When does school start?" I asked.

"In two hour," Alice chirped. The Cullen's had been going to Forks High for about a year. Edward and Alice started out as Freshman but now they were Sophomore's while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were Juniors. I was in my Sophomore year, again, and Rachel and Connor were Freshman.

"Oh, I'm going to go get my sh- stuff." I said putting the now empty bowl and spoon in the dishwasher then heading upstairs.

"Hey, Brittany, did you want help getting ready?" Alice asked as she walked into her room.

"Uh, I was just going to wear this." I looked down at my clothes. Jeans and a white tank top. My hair was in floppy bun at the back of my head, I didn't look that horrible.

Alice sighed and walked into her gigantic closet. I absentmindedly followed her in.

"You looks about her size," She muttered as she started rummaging around a section of her closet. "Here, this is _perfect!_" Alice exclaimed excitedly holding out a hanger. It had low rise dark jeans and a black sweater on it. After having me change into that she grabbed another hanger that had a white coat that went a couple inches below the hips with black buttons up to the collar, a white French style hat and white matching mittens.

"Wow, they fit perfectly, you are her size." Alice said as she moved me to a chair and started curling the bottoms of my hair.

"Who's size?" I asked curiously.

"Bella's" Alice responded sadly I knew it! I knew it! She did have a spot in her closet where she kept clothes for me. I used to always have her come help me find clothes and she would pull out something I had never seen before. This is where she kept them until they were,

"There." She said as she put the hat on my freshly curled hair. Whoa I looked... pretty. I pulled on the coat and mittens adding my red, blue and white plaid scarf before grabbing a black bag Alice set out for me with my school supplies in it and heading downstairs.

"Hey Britt, love the coat and the hat, perfect touch." Rachel chirped as she grabbed her coat.

"Did you wanna take my car?" I asked looking at my midnight blue Mercedes. I pulled the keys off the key rack as we walked out the open door.

"Hey, Brittany, do you mind if I go with you guys?" Alice chirped from behind me scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Of course not Alice." I smiled and walked to the car that would take us to hell.

I took a deep breath before getting out of the car to go into Forks High. I wouldn't have trouble making friends if I tried. I could be a cover girl for teen magazine, I had perfectly clear, smooth and even skin that was always just a little pink in the cheeks. I had bouncy, silky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I was beautiful, the whole vampire thing made me beautiful. So, I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe it was the fact that I was going back after all this time or maybe it was being in the same school with him.

"Brittany, let's go." Rachel chimed from the back snapping me back to reality. I cut the engine and got out of the car. It was early so there wasn't very many people there yet. Carlisle suggested that Alice, Edward and Emmett give us a tour of the high school before classes. So they made us leave forty-five minutes before first period. I got to the office and asked for our schedules and was out of there. I didn't really need the tour but I went on it anyway. We walked around and I found that Forks High didn't change too much. Everything like the lockers and the desks were replaced to newer versions but the structure was still the same. All the buildings kept there original numbers and the classrooms weren't changed around too much either.

"And this is the Biology 11, 12, pre-Bio 10 and chemistry 11 and 12 room." Emmett smiled pointing to the bio lab.

"This is my favourite classroom." I smiled to Rachel and Connor who looked a little confused.

"Why?" Emmett asked with furrowed brows. Right I was Brittany to them and they had no clue that I used to be Bella. Well, I still am but more graceful and less human.

"Just some good memories." I smiled but he looked way confused. "I told you I used to live in Forks." I laughed a bit when I thought of the time Edward pissed me off so I stalked out of the room but tripped and dropped all my books on the way out.

"You went here? So, you didn't really need my amazing tour like skills I just flaunted?" Emmett joked.

"I went here, they didn't, your skills were useful just not to me."

"Wait, Liam told Carlisle he found you like two months after you were changed living in Maine." I guess I looked confused as hell because Edward explained a little more.

"He explained some things when you were asleep." Edward half smiled.

"Oh well, yeah, Liam did find me then and he had just changed Connor a couple weeks before that than Connor found Rachel." I explained not really getting Emmett's point.

"Well, why did you go to school here but they didn't" He questioned.

"I went here before Liam found me," Emmett must have been calculating the time in his head but before he could ask anything else I just put in the last peice of the puzzle. "when I was human." Saved by the bell! I was so happy when the first bell indicating home room rang. I half jogged to class but waited for everyone to get in there before me. I took a deep breathe and let it out walking into the classroom.

"Hi, Mr. Kanner? I'm Brittany Stone. I just moved here." I smiled walking to the front of the room to hand get my slip signed. I could already feel the stares boring into my back. Wow, what a wonderful start to a wonderful day...

**So what did you guys think? I hope you guys like it, I have a rough idea of where this story is going but if you want to suggest something go on ahead (: Review!**


	2. What's so wrong with libraries?

"Yeah, I heard there parents died in a car crash and Mr and Mrs Stone were on the will for there parents to take care of them. There like there aunt and uncle or something."

"But what about the chick they were with this morning? The girl her brother was kissing?"

"Maybe the Cullen's adopted another kid."

Were they really that oblivious to think that even without vamp hearing someone two rows back couldn't hear them? I was in third period where I had to sit by this boy who was clearing not going to pass this class. Not that he wasn't smart he just seemed to have trouble paying attention. He was either staring at me or staring at this Carrie girl in front of him. I was already done my assignment and was waiting patiently for the bell to ring.

"Okay, class the bell's going to go in about a minute so this essay will be due at the end of class tomorrow." All we had to do was write a three page essay about the use of Spanish language and where you might need it. The essay was in English though I could speak fluent Spanish.

The bell went off and students rushed out of class. I guess some people had lunch this period. I had lunch fifth period but Rachel and Connor had lunch this period.

"Yes, Ms. Stone?" The teacher asked as I approached her desk. I just past in my essay. I had already checked it and written a good copy. "Oh," She said surprised. "thanks."

I just nodded and headed to forth period. I pulled out my schedule as I wandered around the halls.

1-Trig

2-Government

3-Spanish

4-English

5-Lunch

6- Chemistry 11

7-PE

When I walked into first period this morning after home room I was greeted by Alice. Though we didn't talk at all I sat next to her and tried to ignore the stares that were boring into my skin from every which direction. English, my very favourite period of the day. Well, until now. There he was being all beautiful and god like. The stupid bronze haired boy who had captured my heart all those years ago then ripped it out leaving me in pain and agony.

"Brittany!" He called out. _Pretend like you can't hear him. _I thought. Wait, damn it, I can hear the toilet flushing in the bathroom next to this classroom.

"Hey, Edward." I smiled and waved then walked to the front of the classroom. "I'm Brittany Stone." I shook the teachers hand then gave him the pink slip to sign.

"Here you go." He said handing me a book and my slip back. "You can choose your own seat." As soon as I turned Edward waved me over and patted the seat next to him lightly. I inwardly groaned but kept a smile in place and walked to the seat in the last row. At least it was at the back.

"Hey Brittany, how's everything going so far?" He asked as I sat as far from him as the squished together row of desks would allow. I ended up on the edge of my seat making him chuckle. "I don't bite." He said gently pulling me onto my chair properly.

"That's a lie, technically you do." I stated. It's true, he _is_ a vampire.

"You do too." He chuckled. "And I'm a vegetarian." He shook his head and started reading the chapter that was on the white board. I already read this book so I just skimmed up to chapter 4 where we were told to stop. I looked over at Edward who was looking at me waiting for me to finish. I think he was trying to look into my eyes. So, I looked down to wait for everyone else to finish. After waiting for about five minutes I looked around to see if anyone was done yet. Some people were just starting.

"He's giving the whole hour for us to read. They really do take that long then tomorrow we'll get questions to answer by Thursday." Edward explained. I hated when he did that. He wasn't supposed to be able to read my mind. I was looking anywhere but his eyes. My eyes were the same and he might know.

"So…do you have lunch next period?" He asked, I made the mistake of looking up and he was trying to catch my eyes. He liked looking at someone when they talked.

"Yeah, I do actually." I replied looking back down and doodling on my paper.

"Oh, well, if you want you can sit with my family and I." He was really trying to be polite.

"Oh thanks, that's really nice of you." I started but I already had a school routine for the past forever. I mean when I first started school it was a lot easier for me to be around humans than it was for Rachel and Connor so lunch we would go somewhere else but then they started to get better at being around them. "But, I already have lunch plans." I nodded and kept scribbling things on my paper.

"What are you planning on doing for lunch?"

"Go to the library." I shrugged still looking down at my scribbles. It now looked like a heart with my initials in it.

"Why?" He chuckled. God, can you say incompetent. What else do you do in a library.

"Uh, to read." I replied scrunching my brows together as I finished the 'S' in my heart.

"BMS?" Edward asked a little confused.

"My initials." I replied as the bell went, I grabbed my bag and my notebook and got out of there. I was halfway to the library building when something small, pixie like and way too cheery came up to me.

"Hi Brittany." She said smiling at me.

"Hi."

"Where are you off to?" She asked as Emmett and Jasper joined her, Rosalie tagging close behind.

"The library." I pointed to the building I wanted to get to.

"Why?" Emmett asked like it was the most trivial thing in the world

"To read." Why do people keep on asking that? If you take a second to think then it wouldn't be so hard now would it?

"Aren't you going to eat lunch?" Jasper asked.

"Not that hungry actually so I'm just gonna go…" I trailed off walking around Alice.

"Brittany, that's not healthy, you need to eat. Connor said he was surprised that you were actually eating breakfast this morning since you were reluctant to eat for the past few days." Connor that traitor, communicating with the enemy.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so come on, the cafeteria food can't be that awful." Alice stated dragging me toward the cafeteria, I was going to have a word with Connor after school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so it wasn't _that _bad." I rolled my eyes at Emmett as he walked me to Chemistry 11 which I had with him and Jasper.

"No? Not _that _bad?" Emmett chuckled, now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Tell me, what were you really planning on doing?"

"Go to the library. I told you that." I shrugged as we turned the corner towards building 3 **(sorry if that's the wrong building) **

"Really? You were telloing the truth? The library? What book could be more interesting than having lunch with me?" Emmet asked, mocking a hurt, offended look.

"Well, I haven't read _Hamlet _in a while or _Sense and Sensibility _that's a good one" I argued. I didn't own many books anymore. Liz thought it would be a good idea to do some spring cleaning.

"You are like Bella." Emmett chuckled opening the classroom door for me. Honestly, I acted more like my old self around Emmett. He made me feel like the old Bella. I had to change, start acting different, so they wouldn't know it was me. "There's the teacher, you should go get your slip signed."

I sighed and started to walk toward the old man with thinning white hair, and matching bushy eyebrows. His glasses were so thick I bet they could survive a boulder. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't see the boy's foot that was spread out as he lounged in his chair. I fell forward catching myself with my hands right before my head smashed into the ground.

"Shit! I am so sorry!" The boy said as I pushed myself to my knees with my hands. I mentioned how I wasn't _as _clumsy. Unfortunately that trait seemed to be burned into my DNA. I was bright red, I was sure of it. I could feel the heat in my face as I let the boy help me up. I sent a glare Emmett's way, seeing how he was one of the only people in the class laughing.

"Uh, really, it's my fault. I'm sorry." I said looking into his crystal blue eyes. He was hot, not Edward Cullen hot but still very good looking. He had dark brown hair and very blue eyes. He was probably as tall as Edward, he was also pretty built.

"Oh…uh." He seemed to be tongue tied as he looked me over. Very obviously checking me out, I blushed a deeper shade of red. "I'm…I'm, uh, Josh." He stated turning a little red himself.

"Nice to meet you Josh, I'm Brittany." I smiled the way I always did when I wanted to get out of an assignment or a ticket.

"Brittany? Well, I hope I see you around Brittany." He said smiling then sitting back down. I walked to the teacher and handed him the pink slip. I heard his friend mocking him when he thought i was out of hearing range.

"I'm...uh...uh...uh Josh. You're really hot. Yeah, smooth man, real smooth." He laughed as Josh punched his arm telling him to shut up.

"Here you are Ms Stone. You can go in a group with anyone you'd like to. Here's a book and if you need help getting caught up I suggest you see either Jasper Cullen or Josh Rain." He said as he adjusted his bow tie then got up to get to work teaching.

I walked back to my group with Emmett and Jasper. I was with both of them due to lack of lab tables. Jasper had obviously missed my little falling incident because when he caught me looking over to Josh and Josh winking at me he said.

"That's Josh Rain, student body president. He's really popular here."

"I know." I nodded and tried to listen to the teacher as he droned on and on about lab safety.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about your power." Jasper said in a knowing voice. My power?

"Huh?" I asked. Shielding had nothing to do with this.

"The 'figuring people out' thing." He as he pretended to listen to the teacher too.

"oh." I probably shouldn't have gone off like that yesterday but at least they came o something that was really far from the truth. I'd just leave it at 'oh'

The class went by pretty quickly but I really didn't want it too.

"Ew, gym" I groaned. Emmett just chuckled as he walked me towards gym. Rose was waiting there for him. They had last period together in the building next to the gym.

"I seriously can't believe how much you're like Bella." He laughed. "You know what that means?" He asked in an excited tone just before he opened the door for me.

"What?" I asked as I stepped into the gym. I was really hoping he wouldn't say something like 'i know you're her'

"You might be just what Edward needs." He smiled shutting the gym door before I could even respond. I seemed to start moving towards the girls change room completely shocked.


	3. SURPRISE !

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Alright so, here's the deal... my computer crashed, no that is not why i haven't written in a while. See, when this happened i lost my outline and plot of all the chapters. When i finally got my computer up and going again i lost all my inspiration for this story. I know a few things that are definitly going to happen and im hoping to get this story done by the end of summer but if you guys have ideas of what you want to see or something you want to happen feel free to leave it in the comments. :) Enjoy and again sorry for not writing in a while **

"How was your day?" Rachel asked from the back seat while we drove back to the Cullen's house. It really was great to be in Forks again. When Liz came up with the idea I didn't know how this would effect my condition… not that I wasn't used to feeling the hole in my chest rip open from time to time but the nightmares every single night were a little much.

"Uh, it was great." I smiled, plan don't-act-like-Bella had just started. "I love my gym class." Connors eyes went wide, he knew I hated gym and so did Rachel but they didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I heard you have a class with Edward and a class with Emmett and Jasper." Alice mentioned as if she thought it was great to stick together.

"Um yeah, I have English with Edward," I choked on his name a little earning a few confused looks from everyone in the car. "and chemistry 11 with Emmett and Jasper." I nodded as I turned into the drive way, trying to act nonchalant. I guess they were still waiting for an explanation about the Edward part but that sure as Hell was not going to happen. Twisting and turning easily through the drive to the house that brought back so many memories wasn't as easy as I thought. It's not that I couldn't put on my fake look all the time it's just the memories hurt a little. Pulling up beside Carlisle's car I turned my car off and opened my door.

"Are you guys coming or what?" I asked acting like I had no clue what they were waiting for. I turned around but I could still hear them unbuckling their seat belts and opening there doors. Stopping in my tracks I took a deep calming breathe then walked to the front door of the house. _You can do this. _I chanted over and over in my head. It's not my house so I didn't know whether to just walk in or knock. That choice was taken away from me when Edward went to the door, opening it for me.

"Hey Brittany, how was your day at school?" He questioned after a few seconds.

"Not bad." I looked at my feet while walking past him. Awkward silence filled the air, I could feel eyes on me. Questioning eyes wondering what it was about Edward that made me act this way.

"Um, Brittany, we want to show you something, it's a surprise." Usually when people said 'it's a surprise' they acted excited. Liz said this with extreme caution but after a second of thought I remember my plan. Don't act like me… or Bella.

"Great, I love surprises." I said as enthusiastically as I could knowing that this surprise was most likely not free and probably not cheap.

"No, you always-"

"Let's see it!" I cut Liam off before he could say anymore, no one was going to ruin my plan.

"Uh… alright, this way." He said giving me a look. He walked out the back way of the Cullen's house then broke out into a run. I, of course, could keep up with him and started running with him. Jumping over the river at the end of the Cullen's property we headed straight toward somewhere I've never been before. I smelled freshly cut grass and…paint? Then it started to smell like that new car fragrance. What could this mean? Whatever I thought it could possibly be was _far_ from what it was. Sitting on a green grassed piece of land was something that could not possibly be mine. Definitely not free and extremely expensive. Chilling out and sticking to the plan was _not _on my mind right now. No, the only thing I was thinking of was how much this could have cost.

"You got me a house!" I was more than mad, I was furious! I could not possibly take this! It wasn't a present or anything close. No this wasn't what was on the top of every girls Christmas list. This was what her and her boyfriend bought for them selves.

"Not a house, a cottage." Liam corrected. At least none of the Cullen's were here to witness my freak out.

"Yeah, it's a present, seeing how you're then only one that really needs a room. We figured we could get you a _small _apartment like house." Liz explained trying to get me to stop fuming and listen to the 'it's no big deal' speech. No big deal my but!

"Surprise…!" Liam said in one of those voices you use after you miss the entrance of the birthday person at a surprise party.

"Oh dear lord." I breathed. "OK," I started calmly. "This is not a surprise, it is not a present either. A puppy is a present, a book is a present, a house is _not _a present!" I got less and less calm as I went on. "You do not buy a house or build a house for that matter then yell surprise thinking it's ok. That's like saying 'oh I bought you an island… Happy Birthday!' No! You just don't do that! This is not ok! Not in the least bit alright with me, I mean-"

"Well Brittany, there's a room for Connor and Rachel in there too if they ever want to come here, we figured since we're leaving for a while next week we should get you your own place to stay." Liam explained, trying to calm me down. Liam and Liz needed to go to the Volturi in a week for a little while. That's why we had to stay with the Cullen's. They didn't want to leave us alone. They would be back in less than a month but they weren't about to leave us unsupervised. _Ok, breathe, its just money, it may be a lot of money but money nonetheless. It's not like they can't afford it. _I thought to myself.

"Yeah it's…great." I plastered a fake smile on my face then walked inside.

I could tell by the house that Esme decorated it. It was beautiful and wonderful making me feel even more guilty about this so called 'present'. The kitchen was fully stocked and wonderfully built, with stainless steal appliances and hard wood cupboards. I loved it, I loved everything about it. My room weirdly reminded me of my old own. Same color walls and curtains, totally different lay out though. I had a double bed and a huge closet that most likely none other than Alice, who skipped one of her classes today, stocked herself. Beautiful hard wood mahogany floor went through the living room and dining room on the first floor. The living room had a nice fire place with a couch parallel to it. My room was above the kitchen, upstairs. Across the hall was a library, not big, but definitely not small either, about the size of my room. A bathroom was beside my room but not attached, which I liked. The 'guest room' was beside the library fully equipped with its own bathroom and closet. It was an amazing house.

I heard someone running up but I decided to ignore them seeing how it was one of the Cullen's. Not that I didn't like them, I just didn't feel threatened so I continued what I was doing.

"Hey! Brittany? Can I come in?" Emmett boomed from the front door.

"I don't care." I spoke only loud enough that the sound would travel and he would hear. I didn't really care who was coming up, it's not like I was doing anything. I was relaxing on the leather coach watching the fire.

"Hey Britt." Emmett smiled. "Wait you don't care if I call you Britt right?" He asked politely.

"No, I don't care." I told him still looking at the fire. It looked so intriguing yet was still just considered a simple fire. There really was nothing simple about it, how fire even exists is a mystery to me. Sure it's all about the heat and spark but when you think about it the fact that you can make fire is amazing.

"So… you don't like us much do you?" Wow, let's not be blunt…

"What? No. I never said that…" I replied quickly sitting up in the couch.

"No, you're right, it's just you don't seem to like Rose or Jasper or Edward… especially Edward." Emmett commented like we were talking about the news.

"Hey, I like Jasper and Rose." Well, Rosalie was kind of rude to me before but she didn't seem to have a problem with me now. Edward, well, Edward caused the most pain, of course I didn't like the Cullen's very much. They just up and left, without even a good bye, but Edward shattered me. I sat on his door step everyday until I was changed. Waiting for him to come back.

"You're forgetting someone."

"Oh yeah Ed- Edwards fine, I don't know him very well." I stated, trying to keep my voice steady.

"So, you said you used to live in Forks right?" Emmett inquired.

"Umm, yeah, I used to live around here." I replied getting a little nervous.

"Where around here?" He asked.

"Down by Newton's." I lied.

"Newton's? Huh. When did you live around here?" He asked, not changing his calm voice. I stayed silent, but I really wished someone would come in here right now!

"I don't remember the year." I finally said. "A few months before Liam found me I was changed. I found him at your house when I was first changed and he recognized my scent in the woods at Maine."

"My house? What were you doing there?"

"I smelt vampires so I went to check I out." I lied.

"Who changed you?" He asked, clearly interested.

"I didn't get her name. She found me in the woods but before she could kill me a pack of wolves came and killed her. She had red hair and that's all I remember." I was becoming a frequent liar around here.

"Red hair? Did she say anything to you about anyone?" He asked suddenly very serious.

"No, she just bit me." I replied, not wanting to tell him she actually told me she was going to kill me then mail me FedEx to Edward.

"Oh." Was all I got in return. "Did you want to go to see everyone?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

Pretending to sleep had its advantages. You could still hear what people were saying but they didn't think you could.

"Victoria came back after we left." Emmett whispered to Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Rose. Everyone else was out hunting.

"What?" Alice asked in a worried tone.

"She's the one who changed Brittany, well at least I think she is. Brittany said her attacker had red hair and was alone. So, she either came back or Brittany was one of the people they killed on there way through, you know before…" He let his sentence hang in the silent air. Before James decided he wanted to kill me?


	4. Jake

Days past along that week pretty simple. I wasn't Bella with any one of the Cullen's. Well, except Emmett, of course it wasn't because I liked Emmett more than everyone, he was just easier to be myself around. Edward and I didn't talk much in English, then again it was my first week. Alice and I hung out a lot that week, although I had to constantly remind myself to stop being me around her. Finally Friday has arrived though that also meant tat Liam and Liz were leaving the next day.

"Brittany, up! Time to get ready for school." Rachel yelled from outside my bedroom door. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes then pushed my blankets off. Huffing I got out of bed and headed to the shower. This was going to be a long day.

*************************

"Are we taking your car or mine?" Alice chirped at me, she was extremely excited that I let her straighten my hair.

"We can take yours if you want." I suggested kindly. Alice and I bonded well, like we always had.

"Mine." She smiled, getting into the drivers seat of her car. I walked around and got into the passenger seat of the shiny green Porsche.

"So, Britt, what are your plans for the weekend?" Alice asked while driving down the long drive way.

"Well, Liam and Liz have decided they want to go to Italy the old fashioned way so taking them to the airport is out. I think I'm going to a movie with Carter, Lily and Josh tomorrow night then we're having a study group but I'm not sure. How about you?"

"Josh? Josh Rain?" Alice asked. "Like the incredibly hot Josh Rain?" Alice wiggled he eyebrows around.

"Yes that Josh. My _friend _Josh." I emphasized, making sure that was clear.

"Are you sure he knows that?" She asked as we pulled into the school parking lot. He didn't even wait until we were completely parked. He started jogging over to the car.

I undid my seat belt and opened the door.

"Hey." I said in a fake happy voice. Maybe Alice was right.

"Hey Brittany." He said smiling. "Hey Alice."

"Oh, there's Emmett and Edward. I've got to go ask them about homework for English class, sorry. I'll Talk to you in Chemistry?" I waved good bye then jogged over to them.

"Quick Edward pretend like you're explaining something to me." I said jumping in front of them so they wouldn't go to first period early.

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"She's trying to get away from that idiot Rain kid over there." Edward said looking over at him.

"I thought you couldn't read her mind." Emmett said giving Edward a weird look.

"I can't, but I can read his. He despises us both, he thinks we're flirting with her." Edward explained.

"Alright that's cool. So, what about that English homework?" I asked trying to get Josh to not stare at me.

"What English homework?" Edward asked.

"You are no help at all, you know that." I sighed then started walking toward my locker.

********************8

"So, Britt, did you deal with Josh yet?" Alice whispered.

"Deal with him…?" What was that supposed to mean.

"Yeah, you know, drop subtle hints that you guys are great friends. Things like you're a really great friend and I never want anything to ruin our friendship." She shrugged and looked back at the teacher.

"Nope, but that's a good idea, I guess." I nodded and scribbled down the homework questions. I was already done most of them. I figured it would be easier to write them down and do them at the same time.

"Hey. You want to go shopping with me tomorrow morning? We can be back in time for your movie." Alice smiled. I inwardly groaned but hey what was I supposed to do? Say no and go against the plan?

"Sure! And you know you can come to the movie too." I smiled as if I was excited.

"Cool. We can shop and find some outfits for the movie and for school next week then we can go to the movie and I won't bring Jasper so that way when Carter and Lily are cuddling it won't be just you and Josh there and it will seem less like a date." Well, at least it was smart.

"Yeah, that's going to be so much fun." I smiled and wrote down the last question right before the bell went.

"I'll see you at lunch, right?" Alice asked.

"Of course. I'll meet you at the usual table." I replied gathering my books and heading to the door with Alice.

"See you later." She said giving me a very tight hug.

"Alice.. I still do need oxygen to function." I said laughing and pulling away from her death grip.

"I'll see you at lunch." I laughed walking to my next class. Government and Spanish past brutally slow. I did my work, my homework, the last question I had for trig and read the rest of our English book all in Government. It was, as I said, brutal. Fortunately, I was used to having extra time and always came prepared. By the end of Spanish I had finished all homework and assignments I had for any class and I had finished _Sense and Sensibility. _

By the time English rolled around I was fully prepared to ditch because of the coward I am.

"Hey Brittany." Edward smiled as I sat down next to him.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, I decided to play nice and talk to him. It caught him off guard a little, I could tell.

"Nothing really." He scrunched his brows together, probably trying to read my mind.

"Oh, that's cool. So, what are we doing in class today?" I asked casually.

"That's hardly fair." He chuckled.

"Neither is living forever." I pointed out.

"That's true." Edward nodded his head in agreement. "Well, we're watching the movie of the book we were supposed to finish." Well, good thing I had all that spare time in Government.

"Ugh, I've seen this movie so many times." I huffed then thought. Something fun. Something sneaky. Something totally un-Bella. It went along with my plan to be the opposite of well, me. "Did you maybe want to skip with me?" I asked

"What?"

"You know, leave when the lights go off then be back by the time the movie is off. Come on no one will even notice."

"What if they do notice?" He asked as the teacher told us what we were doing.

"Who cares, its not like we would be the first people to skip class and its not like you couldn't get that off your record anyway." I reminded.

"Well… I guess."

"If we get caught I'll tell them it was peer pressures, I made you do it." I giggled. So, when the lights turned out Edward ran out the door first then two minutes later I did.

"See, no one even noticed." I smiled. I had to start being nicer to Edward, people noticed that I didn't take to him very well, and they would be getting even more suspicious.

"What did you want to do?" He asked me walking farther away from the building.

"Well, why don't we listen to music in my car? Wait, we took Alice's car this morning." I suggested then remembered that Alice was enthusiastic about taking the Porsche.

"We can go in my car and listen to music." He suggested as we headed toward the parking lot. After a long hour of listening to music and discussing what which we liked the best we headed back to English class just in time. After I slid through the door and took my seat, the teacher turned off the movie then turned the lights back on.

"That was enlightening was it not class?"

"Very." I smiled then collected my school bag and headed out the door. Edward and I walked silently into the cafeteria to find Alice arguing with Emmett about what food to buy.

"That stuff looks disgusting." Emmett told Alice.

"It's healthy." She spat back.

"So? What's the point of eating healthy if the food just makes you gag." He argued back

"Um guys? You don't even eat." I whispered when I'd gotten beside them

"Oh, this is for you." Alice smiled.

"Oh, yummy." I replied looking down at the sad excuse that apparently passed for food in this cafeteria.

"I told you Alice, people don't enjoy eating mushy green things." Emmett said, successfully pulling the bowl of… well, mushy green stuff, out of Alice's hands and back on the food display shelf.

"Here Brittany." Emmett handed me the tray he picked for me, it had a lot of food on it, a slice of pizza, an apple, strawberries, chocolate milk, a burger, tators and something that looked like a brownie.

"I can't eat all of this." I looked at all the food in awe.

"Sure you can." Emmett smiled as we walked to the table. We all sat down in our usual seats then started to talk. Emmett picked at a slice of pizza I decided to veto. I started to eat the tators while conversation was bubbling. I zoned out for a minute, thinking about random things but when I started paying attention the conversation was a little… odd.

"Well, don't you _want _to know?" Alice asked timidly.

"I don't want to talk about this." Edward replied, depression colouring his voice.

"We could go to the library and look at old news paper clippings." Alice suggested.

"What and bring me back down? Alice I'm getting better, can we please just let this go?" Edward asked harshly, getting up from the table and stalking out.

"I've got to get to class." I mumbled getting up and leaving quietly. I looked at my shoes as I walked. I intended on going after Eduard but of course, because I'm me Josh started to jog towards me.

"Brittany!" He yelled and I felt obligated to turn.

"Oh, hey." I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Where you off to?" He asked as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Class." I replied casually.

"Oh, but it doesn't start for twenty minutes."

"Er, I want to get there early."

"Alright, I'll walk you there then." He smiled big and bright and I inwardly groaned. Great, just what I need, Mike Newton all over again.

**********************

The rest of the day I didn't talk much. I mean, there really wasn't much to say and when I got out of Gym and met Alice at her car I was more than relieved to have the weekend to spend by myself.

I went on with my after noon as planned, went to the er _my _house and made super, watched mindless soap opera's until I fell asleep and didn't let one thought of the Cullen's pop into my head. When I woke up, screaming from my nightmare on the coach with some infomercial urging me to buy kitchen supplies blaring from the television.

"Brittany!" Rachel yelled coming down the stairs. "Are you alright?" She asked sitting down beside me. I ran my fingers trough my hairs as I sat up, trying to remember what I was running from this time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I whispered as my heart rate went down to my usual hummingbird sound.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, I merely nodded and sat up all the way. "Ok, well Liam and Liz are on there way here and they have a surprise for you." Rachel smiled going back to her usual bubbly self.

"Oh, great." I groaned then tried to be cheerful and like surprises. I went up stairs and to my room, going through the usual morning routine. By the time I was done and walking down stairs Liam and Liz were just coming through the door with a… dog?

"What's this?" I asked looking at the husky. It had blue eyes and was different shades of gray and white.

"It's a puppy. Like you suggested. Remember when you said a puppy was a surprise." Liam explained. Though cute I never really had any pets, other then my goldfish that lived about three days each.

"And, here." Liz smiled handing me a first edition copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Wow, um thank you." I looked down at the dog that was stumbling around the kitchen.

"Your welcome." Liam said giving me a hug. "We'll be back before you know it sweetie."

"Call us anytime." Liz said. I loved Liam and Liz but they weren't like Esme and Carlisle, they didn't lack compassion for there kids or anything but they loved traveling and we wanted to go to school and graduate and live in one place as long as we could.

"I will," I promised though I wouldn't actually bother them, I would wait until they called me.

"Goodbye honey, we love you." Liz said kissing my cheek then walking over to Rachel and Connor. Then that was it. They left. Leaving us here with the Cullen's, if only I could forget that ever happened like they all have…

***************

"Hey Brittan- whoa what is that?" Emmett asked as the three month old husky toddled along behind me. He instinctively moved away from vampires when they came near but seemed to have warmed up to Rachel and Connor.

"It's a puppy!" Alice exclaimed as she came into the room. We were still in the doorway but the dog didn't run back out. It seemed to like Alice's energy and ran up to lick her face.

"Why is there a mutt in our house?" Rosalie asked as her and Edward joined us.

"Rose, don't speak that way about this cute little dog." Alice exclaimed then started with the cooing and baby talk. "Hello, how are you? Aw you are just adorable aren't you!"

"Alice, it's a dog, it can't understand nor respond no matter what kind of voice you use." Rose said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the dog.

"Whoa, that's a dog!" Jasper pointed out as he entered the room.

"We are well aware of that Jasper." I responded and noticed everyone was looking at the dog. He seemed to be getting nervous and started backing up towards me.

"Oh it's alright." I said picking him up. Connor came in through the door and we all moved to the multitude of sofa's in the living room.

"So, I guess that's your puppy?" Edward asked looking at me. I nodded and started rubbing his tummy while he laid on my lap. "What did you name him?"

"We've been trying to-" Connor started but I cut him off. I smiled and looked up at Edward.

"Jake."

**:) **

**guh !! my town is being soo depressing right now, its never sunny, its always raining. But then again it did snow on Easter this year, anyway thanks for readin.**


	5. Hanging out in Graveyards

A/N- Hey guys, quick authors note before the chapter begins J I hope you guys enjoy reading and all credit for the chapter idea's go to 8racecar47 !! Thanks sooo much for the help

"**Are you sure you know what you're doing Britt?" Emmett asked looking at me weird.**

"**How hard can it be to bathe a dog?" I asked in disbelief. Although I really wasn't sure as to what I was doing.**

"**Well, apparently hard." Emmett laughed as Jake started to shake the water off while in the tub, successfully soaking my shirt and everything else that was too close.**

"**Why don't you do it?" I said frustrated, this dog had been bothering me all day. I only got him yesterday morning but after getting used to me yesterday he's been attached to my hip.**

"**I don't think I've ever had a pet." Emmett laughed wiping up some water from the floor as I tried to put some shampoo on the dogs back.**

"**Neither have I." I admitted.**

"**Really?" He asked.**

"**Well, after killing three goldfish in a row I decided to call it a quits." I thought draining the tub and just turn the shower head on would be a better idea then a bubble bath. Emmett started to laugh even harder, I bet Rachel and Connor could hear him from wherever they were hunting.**

"**The poor fish didn't even know what they were dealing with."**

"**Hey, I remembered to feed them, well, the third one anyway." I grimaced at the memory of dumping them into the toilet. That just made Emmett start his booming laughter all over again. "I have never had any desire to have animals."**

"**Brittany, you know Alice will look after the dog, until you know, it dies." **

"**Emmett! don't talk about Jakey that way, he's not going to die." I pouted and gave my dog a hug.**

"**Brittany! Emmett!" Alice yelled from somewhere outside. I could just hear her coming now.**

"**You know Alice will hold you down while some Polar bear mauls you if you offend Jake in front of her. She made it clear that she loves this dog." I said while spraying him off. "There we go Jake, all done, now you're clean and ready to go." I picked the dog up after putting a towel around him.**

"**Hey Alice, its open" I yelled down the stairs, not because I had to, just out of habit. I started walking down the stairs holding Jake with Emmett at my foot. **

"**Hey Brittany." Alice smiled as she let herself in. "And hey there Jakey!" Alice cooed.**

"**Yeah he's a cutie." I put on my fake face and started acting like well not me when Alice came. "Adorable aren't ya baby." I cooed.**

****************************

**We were in the Cullen's living room talking about random things, Jake was hanging out with us and then Emmett had to ask me a dumb question. See, I told him I hated something when I told everyone else I loved it. Why was it I couldn't not be myself around Emmett?**

"**So, Britt do you like your gym class?" He asked casually, I tried not to act too nervous. That's when Jake saved me.**

"**Um Emmett, how important is your x-box to you?" I asked laughing nervously.**

"**Why?" He asked turning around to look at it. "No! Dog, don't pee there, haven't you trained this thing Brittany?" He ran over picking him up mid-spray and wrapped him in the towel he was in when we came here and he was still drying off.**

"**I got him yesterday!" I yelled.**

"**He just pissed on my game system, now how am I supposed to kill the Nazi zombies?" He complained.**

"**Um, buy a new x-box…?" Like it wasn't obvious.**

"**Stupid do." Emmett muttered. I stifled a laugh while everyone behind me was laughing like crazy.**

***************************

**It's a funny thing, what sleep deprivation can do to you. It called for sun tomorrow so I didn't have school but I still wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, I seemed to be too hyped up to sleep. I think it was because I found out I was buried in a cemetery not too far from here. Well, I wasn't but my coffin was there beneath a gravestone. I was restless, I had already taken Jake out for two walks both of which he did a matter of business on and he was dead asleep on the end of the bed. It was rather annoying really, I could be out walking him yet he decides to fall asleep on me, that traitor.**

**So, because I'm too weak not to, I decided to go and walk around Forks. I knew where I was going before I left but I told myself I was just going to go for a normal walk. But there I was, standing in front of my very own gravestone. Isabella Marie Swan, according to this I was 'Daddy's little Girl'.**

"**What are you doing here?" I looked over to see Alice not ten feet away from me. Traitor mind wasn't focused enough to hear Alice coming or smell her for that matter.**

"**Um, nothing, I-I just wanted to see the graveyard."**

"**Why'd you pick Bella's gravestone?" She asked defensively.**

"**I heard you guys talking about her and I wanted to see." I lied.**

"**Oh. Well, we should go back now." She said. **

"**Did you know her too?" I asked, trying to kill any suspicion she may have. **

"**Yeah, she was my best friend." Alice explained, lightening up a little. "She hated to shop but she would anyway, just t make me happy. I used to get her all dressed up and do her hair and make up and I knew she secretly like it. Maybe not getting dressed up but hanging out with me." She smiled.**

"**I'm sure she loved hanging out with you."**

"**She was like a sister to me. And in my vision she was, she was going to be a vampire and marry Edward." She looked as if she were waiting for tears that would never fall. **

"**You're right, we should get back." I didn't want her to start sobbing in front of me. I always knew in some way that Alice never wanted to leave me. I was afraid that if she started sobbing I would have to tell her.**

**The walk home was quiet, too quiet. We didn't run either, we walked. It took us at least an hour to walk all the way to her house. I left her there after giving her a hug and went back to my house to sleep. Well, try to anyway.**

**EMPOV**

"Hey Alice?" I yelled, she had to be here somewhere. I had to talk with her before I went over to wake up Brittany.

"Just wait one minute." She yelled back from somewhere up stairs. It didn't take her a minute she was down in less than thirty seconds. "Yes?" She chirped.

"Can we go outside and talk?" I asked as we headed out the door. She followed me until I was sure we were out of hearing distance.

"What's up Emmett?" She asked concerned.

"Does Brittany remind you of Bella at all?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"What? No. I mean they're totally different. For one Brittany loves shopping and she likes gym class, she likes dressing up and putting on make up Bella hated those things. Plus Edward said Brittany got him to skip class with her and Bella would never skip. Bella couldn't even keep an animal alive let alone have a dog and Brittany loved the surprise Liam and Liz got her. Why would you ask something like that?" She looked completely baffled at why I was so serious about this.

"Oh, no reason." I started to walk towards her house. "Oh, Alice, one more thing. Did you notice anything strange about her? Brittany I mean?"

"No, nothing really, I found her at Bella's grave last night but that's only because she was curious about Bella herself." Alice responded smiling weakly.

"I should go wake her up now." I responded automatically turning and running for Britt's house. It didn't take me long to weave through the green forest before I got to the house.

"Brittany?" I yelled up the stairs and within ten seconds she was in front of me with a curious look. "I want to talk to you."

"Yes?" She was still guarded.

"Why is it you act so different when you're with me then when you're with the rest of my family. Just this morning you told me that you were no good with animals and then Alice comes and you act like a totally different person! I want to know what's up and I want to know now!" I practically screeched. I had rushed this all yelling at her like she was a little girl that was in a heap of trouble.

"I-I-I um I d-don't have to explain m-myself t-to you." She stuttered out trying to act stern.

"Oh yes you most certainly do." I replied very serious, this was getting on my nerves, at first I thought it was because she was warming up to me faster than the rest of my family but this is just too much.

"Please Emmett, please." She pleaded. I knew what it was, there was no other explanation.

"You're not who you say you are?" I asked curiously. A tear rolled down her face as she shook her head a couple times lightly. "You're… you're Bella?"

**A/N- I know, I'm a cruel person :P … On the bright side it gives me inspiration to write the chapter quicker, knowing you're all waiting for it. Since I'm never cool enough to tell you guys to review I've decided not to break my un-cool streak, so if you review I will read it (and if I'm not being lazy respond) but if you don't have the time then don't worry, keep on reading though J**


	6. I don't hate you

**A/N- Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, I wasn't going to update until I got home and back to my computer (I'm away right now) but a certain reviewer reminded me how vitally important it was for me to update a.s.a.p, apparently it's a life or death situation…**

I yawned big as I crawled out of bed, that dog was going to be the death of me.

"Jake, just wait one minute." I called as he cried at the door, it couldn't be more then five o'clock in the morning. I dragged myself down the stairs and opened the door to let Jake out for a pee. My god that dog pees a lot, I mean I don't have to go to the bathroom three times every night. I sure as hell was not staying up after that, I was going back to bed and sleeping for as long as Emmett would allow me to. (He tended to wake me up every morning.)

"Jakey? Come on, it doesn't take that long to use the washroom! Come back here! I said come back." I yelled, he already had a head start on me and I was too tired to run. So, I scowled his direction hoping that he would come back when I yelled. He just ran into the trees where I couldn't even see him.

"You know, you should probably get a fence…" I turned around to see Edward, smiling in his god like way and holding none other than the puppy that had already caused so many problems for me.

"Oh, thank you." I reached over and grabbed Jake, cuddling him as I stood in front of Edward not knowing what to say.

"So, you're up early." Edward commented.

"So are you." I replied, and then I thought for half a second and smacked myself in the forehead. "Scratch that, you haven't slept since 1917."

"Too early?" He chuckled.

"By far too early." I laughed back.

Since I didn't know what to say and it was too early to be witty I just turned around and went inside. Edward waited at the door though. He always was polite so I doubt that he would come in if I didn't ask him to, well, not if I were right in front of him.

"You can, um come in you know." I said awkwardly walking into the kitchen; coffee probably was the best way to go at times like this. I set Jake down and he immediately ran over to his food dish where he failed to eat his supper last night.

"This is nice." Edward looked around evaluating my home, clearly intrigued by the decoration choice.

"Esme." I said waving my arm around the room. She had designed it all, well her and Alice.

"Ah, that explains it." He nodded.

"So," I looked around biting my lip and wrapping my hands around the warm glass filled with coffee.

"I should probably let you get some sleep, shouldn't I?" He asked, I swear he looked a little disappointed. The sad part? I know I was more than a little disappointed.

"No, it's alright, that's what the cafinated beverage is for." I smiled taking another sip out of my cup. I used to not like coffee at all but after quite a few nights staying up with Rachel and Connor it had become my closest and most trustworthy friend.

"Alright, why don't we go watch some television?" He smiled as I led the way to the living room grabbing the remote from the coffee table and plopping down on the couch. I pressed the power button and the T.V turned on. Some crime show started to play its theme tune and show the characters.

"So, nice day out." I commented, trying to make small talk.

"It's still dark outside Brittany." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I hate small talk." I muttered. "Which brings us right into the conversation that I was planning on leading us to."

"I was just coming by to see if you wanted to go hunting today with my family." He said innocently.

"You know, I hate it when you do that." I looked up with scrunched brows probably looking just as frustrated as I felt.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"You're not supposed to be able to read my mind." I replied looking back at the show as the corner examined the dead chick on the screen.

"Well it was a predictable question, I'm sure you were wondering as to why I was here so early when you should be asleep." He explained, giving me a heart-melting smile. Damn it Bella look away! I quickly turned back to the television and started to watch the show, unaware of anything that was actually happening.

"I don't hate you." I said casually. I wanted to make that clear.

"What?"

"I just want you to know, I don't hate you. I know I've been being rude. It's not because I don't like you it's just, I'm an odd person." I told him.

"That's good. I don't want you to hate me." He smiled and brushed his hand across my cheek. Why is it everytime he comes around I basically turn to jelly. Was I in love with Edward Cullen. No. Did I like him more than a little. Yes. No matter how much I lied to myself there was no denying I was falling for Edward. Again.

It wasn't long before the coffee decided to let me down and I fell asleep. I had the dream again. Like most nights. It was my nightmare, the one where Edward left me and no matter how fast I ran I couldn't catch him. My voice wouldn't work and it only came out in whispers and there were tears running down my face so much that I didn't even bother wiping them away.

"Brittany!" I felt someone shaking me and calling my name softly. "Brittany, are you ok?" A soft velvety voice asked me, pulling me out of a deep slumber and a horrific dream. I slowly opened my eyes as he shook me lightly one more time. "Brittany?"

"What happened?" I asked cautiously lifting myself off of him. Edward was leaning back on the couch and I was leaning on his chest. Lovely.

"You were moving around a lot and crying. You were also…" Damn. "Calling my name." He whispered.

"Oh, um, I was having a nightmare." I said wiping my face and looking down at the wet spot on his gray t-shirt that I had soaked with me tears.

"What about?" He asked, sitting up and trying to comfort me.

"This person was… leaving me in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't breathe or talk but you were there and I was trying to get your help." I half lied. He just nodded. "Oh, Emmett will be here soon. Maybe you should go get ready and I'll go back to the house with him." I said, making up excuses as I went. They were valid though I'm sure he saw right through me.

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, sure. See you later." I got up off the couch and silently walked him to the door. "Um, bye Edward."

I was up stairs getting myself ready when I heard Emmett running, faster than usual. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail as the door flung open. It was a little harsh so I knew something was up.

"Brittany?" He yelled anxiously up the stairs, I ran down curious yet cautious. "I want to talk to you." He gave me a look that made me even more cautious.

"Yes?" I asked when he didn't proceed.

"Why is it you act so different when you're with me then when you're with the rest of my family. Just this morning you told me that you were no good with animals and then Alice comes and you act like a totally different person! I want to know what's up and I want to know now." He shouted, he was acting as if I were Jake when he peed on the carpet.

"I-I-I um I d-don't have to explain m-myself t-to you." I stuttered pathetically, trying to keep my cool.

"Oh yes you most certainly do." He replied serious, very serious.

"Please Emmett, please." I pleaded uselessly. He had a look of realization and I just stared pouting.

"You're not who you say you are?" He asked as a tear rolled down my face. I shook my head a few times lightly. "You're… you're Bella?" I didn't say anything; I just stared as the tear came more frequently.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I didn't know what else to say and all I wanted to do was run. There was a lot of nothing while Emmett slowly absorbed it all. I guess it was weird for him.

"Why didn't I catch on before, it was so obvious. The first day, you told me you were sure she went through a hard time too. That she missed him a lot as well. You knew because you're you." The weird part is I totally understood that all. I just nodded.

"You have to tell them." He said all of a sudden. Very serious again.

"Emmett I can't. Edward told me he didn't love me, he didn't want to be with me. If I tell him he'll hate me. Not that I want his approval for anything, I just don't want things to be weird. I'm over it, no need to bring back bad memories." I lied, _yeah over Edward, what a joke! _

"Over it? Really? Bella he's still in love with you." Emmett stated. I stared at him for a few seconds.

"I don't believe you." I shook my head. "No, you're lying. He told me himself that he didn't love me anymore."

"Don't you get it? Jasper almost killed you and so he thought you were unsafe with us. He lied Bella." He explained. That gave me a little bit of hope. I'm sure my face lit up as soon as I processed what he was saying. "Either you tell them, or I will." Emmett threatened.

"Alright, I'll tell them. Just give me some time. Promise me you won't say a word or even think about it around him."

"I promise."

*********************************************************************************

I wasn't hunting with them. I just went for the walk. We were all in a small opening where they had all chased their pray to. I stood and watched, laughing at Emmett. He was wrestling a bear that looked as if it was going to eat him alive.

"Would you stop teasing him Em? Everyone else is done." I called. He turned to me for a second. "Don't turn your back on it. Bears have impressive mauling abilities." Emmett pounced on it killing it and draining it in seconds. "Finally." I said when he got up.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" He asked laughing as we regrouped to head back.

"Come on Emmett. That thing looked like it was about to rip you in half, or at least attempt it." I laughed, I felt so care free. Alice came to my other side as everyone started walking at normal pace. Enjoying the time we were spending together.

"Do you really doubt my hunting skills?" Emmett asked turning to walk backwards so he could look at me as we talked. "Come on look at these muscles Bella!" He laughed flexing.

"Oh yeah." I giggled. I didn't realize that everyone but Emmett and I stopped walking and were staring at us until Emmett looked at them curiously. I turned around to them. "Come on, let's keep walking. I want to go home and make a grilled cheese sandwich." I smiled

"What?" Emmett finally asked.

"You... you called her Bella." Alice was the first one out of shock.

"What. No I didn't." He laughed flinging his hand in front of him.

"Yes you did." Edward said giving him an odd look.

"Oh, it was a mistake, sorry. Yeah we should go_ Brittany_ is getting hungry." Emmett made sure to emphasize my name, well what they knew me as. I started to walk awkwardly.

"Yeah." I had a bad feeling in my stomach that was telling me that something bad was going to happen.


	7. I lied about a lot of things

Emmett was keeping his part of the bargain, not even thinking about it around Edward. Unfortunately, my part was to spill and soon. I didn't know how much time Emmett intended on giving me but I knew him, he was too impatient to let me have more than a week.

I contemplated it every time Edward and I were together that week. It would be so easy to just say it. I was too coward though and chickened every time. It seemed we were growing closer and I didn't want to ruin it. Like on Wednesday when we were hunting together, I decided I would actually hunt and he looked at me with horrified eyes when I was wrestling a lion.

"It's just.. I feel like I should be protecting you. I don't want you to get hurt." He had explained and I swear if I hadn't turned to go back home I would've kissed him.

Or on Thursday when he insisted on driving me home, just me and him. We sat in the car, in front of my cottage for three hours just talking.

"You seem to know a lot about my family, who we are, what we like but no one really knows that much about you. I suppose we know basic stuff; you like shopping, reading, animals. Your favourite class is gym and you like the color blue. But I don't really know too much more." He then began asking me a lot of different questions, giving me major déjà vu. I had to lie about some of them, my favourite book and my family but other than that I tried to be honest. When I was getting out of the car I decided to try and explain.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." I twisted back into my seat to face him and suddenly his hand was cupping my cheek and smiling my favourite smile, it made my heart melt. I blanked, told Edward good bye in a not-too-flirty way then went to sleep so I wouldn't think about it.

It was Friday, after school and the week was almost gone. I knew I didn't have much time and I was contemplating running away. I was sitting in the living room of my cottage when I heard some one coming. I waited until I could smell them, then got up and walked to the door.

"Hey Edward." I smiled. GAH, I hated myself so much for falling for him. But there was no denying it now, I was by far too deep.

"Brittany, I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you'll react." He was nervous and anxious, talking fast and looking like he should be sweating.

"Alright. I'm listening." I said cautiously.

"Well, I think I might be…" He struggled for the words.

"What is it Edward?" I asked concerned.

"Look, I like you a lot and I don't know how to put it. This is so weird for me and I haven't been in many relationships, well, actually only one, but see you came and for some reason I was pulled to you. Like something was tugging at me to be with you as long as I could. And I think I might be…" He said this all in one breathe then took a slow calming breathe, looked at me with the full force of his eyes and finished. "falling for you."

That took me a minute, I kept thinking that he wasn't actually falling for me but who he thought I was. It hurt a little bit but then I smiled. I could just be Brittany from now on and that way I could be with Edward. When he saw me smiled he smiled and took me in his arms, kissing me lightly.

"I think I might be falling for you too." I said biting my lip but smiling. This was good right?

"Why don't I finish up cleaning and you can wait for me at your house?" I asked him, making up an excuse to be alone for a minute.

"I'll be waiting." He said then took off. I squealed. Yeah, I actually squealed, then I realized Edward ad probably heard it, he did have amazingly good hearing…

Damn.

"What do you think Jakey? Am I doing the right thing?" I asked the dog on my way back into the living room.

*********************************

**Shopping at 6? **The note was taped to my door when I got out of the shower. It was signed by Alice and had an arrow pointing to the outfit that was on the hanger beside it. It wasn't that bad really, I mean I actually kind of liked it. There was black skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a black vest on the hanger, I quickly changed then rushed to the main level.

I checked the dogs food and water to make sure they were full then put a fresh sheet of news paper out in case he had to pee. I hated doing that but I'd rather him pee on newspaper then put a doggy door in and have him run away.

"Bye Jakey!" I yelled then broke into a run as I hit the porch, I could get to the Cullen's house pretty fast if I ran. In just a few minutes I was jumping the river in the back of there property.

"Brittney!" Alice yelled from up stairs. Ah Alice, how hard it was to hang out with her ever since little incident with the name. There has been four times so far that she's brought it up. On Monday was the worst. After badgering me for acting so strangely afterwards I finally looked at her and said.

"Look Alice, it was a mistake, this Bella chick is dead and in the ground, why can't you guys just let go." It hurt her… a lot. I don't know what made me say it but I think it might have been the irritation. He tells me to leave and now they act as if I was the one who hurt them.

Then again Tuesday on our way home from school Alice and I were talking about our old schools.

"I think Forks will always be my favourite, it's where we met Bella." She said proudly. I tried to change the subject but she got suspicious and said.

"What is it with you and Bella. You never even met her and you seem to hate her! She was my best friend, she was never mean to anyone so why don't you just lay off." I ended up apologizing and saying that it wasn't that I didn't like her it was just that whenever people talked about her they seemed sad so I wanted to change the subject to something happier.

Of course when me and Emmett were hanging out that night he was joking around with me and Alice asked why we were so carefree together.

"She's like my lil sis." Emmett replied and Alice gasped, that's what he used to call me err… Bella?

Thursday morning I almost told her. We were in first period and talking about Jake. She told me it was going to be hard when he passed, she hated loosing people, then she started flat out sobbing. Yeah, crying, we had to excuse ourselves from class. When I asked what was wrong she said she missed Bella. It hurt me so much I was about to say it then the stupid bell rang and I lost my nerve.

"Brittney?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I was… day dreaming." I lied. We were sitting on the couches now, watching the television. Nothing good was on but at least I was beside Edward. Alice was there too along with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

"So, do you play base ball?" Jasper asked as Rachel and Connor joined us in the living room.

"Yeah sure. Why?" I asked, I didn't really, but it couldn't be that hard, could it?

"Well, its supposed to be stormy tomorrow so we were going to go play. Thunder and showers." Jasper explained.

"Oh cool. I guess we're in." Connor had always loved sports.

Around five o'clock Alice and I went up to her room and started to get ourselves ready for shopping. It wasn't long before she was doing my hair and talking. We ended up joking around and laughing about people in our school. Alice ended up getting Josh and Lauren together, and apparently there doing well, so far.

"So, you and my brother?" She asked.

"Well, sort of I guess. I mean he never asked me out or anything but he said that he was falling for me." I smiled a bit and bit my lip.

"Oh, he'll ask you out, don't worry about that." She giggled. "He really likes you. Now, all he has to do is get over…" She stopped before finishing her sentence. "There all done your hair." She said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah it's pretty." I said running my fingers through it. "So, Alice?" I started nervously. Lowering my voice so she wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah?" She whispered as well.

"Is he really still in love with… her?" I asked. Alice was silent for a minute then turned her back.

"I don't know." She lied then changed the subject. "It's five thirty, do you want to go downstairs and eat something before we leave?" She asked, I nodded and headed down the stairs without her.

"Hey Brittney." Edward greeted, taking my hand when I got to the end of the stairs. He kissed me lightly and that made me feel even more guilty for lying to him in the first place. I looked down at my shoes but Edward lifted my chin with one finger.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously. I shook my head then headed for the couch, pulling Edward along behind me. I stayed silent for a long time but I could feel his eyes on me, I could feel a lot of eyes on me. I concentrated on what I should say, if I say anything. I could leave but no doubt Emmett would tell them as soon as I left. My train of thought was broken when Alice came down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" She chirped, checking for her keys in her purse. She walked up to Jasper to say good bye.I groaned and leaned into Edward further. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't want to go shopping." I mumbled getting up and putting on my best pout.

"Brittney doesn't want to go shopping?" Alice gasped.

"I hate shopping." I told her, she stared at me curiously.

"No you don't." She gave me a funny look and Emmett got up and said.

"Hmmm, I'm hungry. Going hunting, bye!" He yelled then ran out of there as fast as he could.

"Yes, I really do hate shopping. Do you know what else I hate? Gym class. Yeah, I think its dumb, pointless and is only out to get me!" They were all looking at me funny but I went on. "Yeah and I also can't keep an animal alive for more then twenty four hours, I'm surprised Jake hasn't run away yet. I killed three goldfish in a row!" I was getting quite upset and had ended up backing my way to the wall so I could say this to all of there faces.

"Brittney, what's going on?" Edward asked. A tear slipped out of my eye and ran down my cheek.

"I also hate getting dressed up or having people do my hair or make up. Every time you dressed me up Alice I was internally groaning! I would much rather spend my day reading then shopping and I see no point in getting dressed up for school. It's not a runway! You go and you leave, you have to sit all day so you might as well be comfortable and guess what else Alice!" I looked over to her, the tear were coming more frequently and I was shouting. "Clothes are reusable. Yeah, you can use a pair of jeans more than once, they might be disposable to you but the children in Africa don't think so."

"Why are you saying this? You always said the opposite before." Alice said weakly.

"Yeah, well, I lied. I lied about a lot of things because I didn't want you to figure out the truth. We all lie sometimes don't we Edward?" I looked over at him. He seemed confused. "Tell someone you don't love them anymore then they find out from your brother you still do." He looked shocked, everyone did. "Do you know what else I lied about?" I whispered. "I told you I was falling for you. That's not true." I shook my head wiping away the tears. "I've already fallen. I'm in deep. I have been in love with Edward since I first saw him in the cafeteria at Forks High School in 2006."

"Brittney? What are you saying?" Rachel asked.

"My names not Brittney. It's Bella. Bella Marie Swan."

**GAH!!! YEPP she told them. Anyway, i love all of your reviews, they inspire me! I'll post more soon. **


	8. I didn't miss you

**A/N- I loved all the reviews, the favourites and subscriptions. So, just because I'm nice (and really really bored) I shall write the next chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight.**

_And then out of no where a meteor hit the small town of Forks, killing everyone and everything in it. _

_The End_

If only that could happen, but of course it didn't. I'm not lucky enough to have something end this pain, it's bad enough that I just told them who I really was. I thought they would all be very angry with me but I have to stand there uncomfortably while they all stare in shock.

My eyes flickered to the clock again, two minutes and 28 seconds have gone by without one word. That has been an awfully long time, well it feels like I've been standing here for hours. After another ten seconds I slowly took steps to the door.

"What was that Emmett? Help with hunting? Sure I can do that." I shouted, as if Emmett had called me. Then I bolted it to find the stupid bastard who told me it was okay to tell them. Yeah ok my ass.

"Emmett!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, following his scent to the middle the forest.

"Bella?" He asked, jumping down from a tree he had been perched in.

"You. Said. This. Was. All. Going. To. Be. Okay!" I poked his chest with every word.

"Ouch." He complained, rubbing the area I poked. "You're not human anymore, you can bruise me." He stalled.

"You're not human anymore, you can't bruise!" Unfortunately I probably could, I haven't before, well in this lifetime, but my finger was starting to hurt. "And stop stalling, you helped me make this mess, you help me fix it!" I was back to shouting.

"Bella, calm down. They just need time to, you know, let it soak in. Let them come to you, someone will show up at your door with in the next two hours, I know it." He flashed a smile.

"You better be right."

2 days later

**Note to self-** NEVER LISTEN TO EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He was so wrong, no one came, absolutely no one. Rachel and Connor left to Italy to tell Liam and Liz the news. It was just me and Jake. Fortunately I had just went grocery shopping Thursday night after Edward left, so I had a fully stocked kitchen and was prepared to stay in my house until they either left or came and talked to me. Right now, I was betting I would be stuck in here until they left.

"Come on Jakey. Come eat." I said in fake excitement. He always listened better when I sounded energetic. I went to his bowl and noticed it was still full. Like this morning, I didn't have to feed him. I over looked it this morning but that means he hasn't eaten since yesterday morning. Wait did he eat yesterday morning?

"What wrong boy?" I asked, picking him up in my arms. He was only two and a half months old so he was still small. He just whimpered and closed his eyes. "Jake? What's wrong with you?" I asked, a little worried. I may not be an animal person but I loved this dog like he was my baby. In just the short week I had him I've grown so attached that the thought of him being sick brought tears to my eyes.

"Jake!" He whimpered again but didn't open his eyes, I needed to know what was wrong with him. Dogs couldn't talk so he wasn't going to tell me, where was the closest vet or doctor. I needed to know what this dog was thinking…

And then I was off. Running so fast I could barely feel the movement. I was crying hard though, poor Jake was probably in so much pain right now.

As I ran through the back door, everyone turned to look at me. "Edward!" I called and he was at my side in an instant. I pushed myself against his chest and sobbed. He hugged me closer but made sure not to squish the dog.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, kissing my hair. Alice ran over and picked up Jake.

"Jake!" I sobbed.

"What's wrong with Jake?" She asked worried, nice to know she missed me. I didn't care about that at the moment though.

"I don't know. He won't eat and he stayed up with me every night this weekend, all he's been doing is moping around and…" That's when I realized I was pretty much telling them the contents of my weekend.

"You know, sometimes when dogs see there owners really down it makes them sad too.

They can sense the moods and it makes them upset." Jasper explained, as he walked over to Alice. Alice seemed rather upset about Jake being sick, he looked sick too.

"Edward, what do I do?" I asked looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Take him to a vet?" He didn't seem quit sure.

"Can't you read his mind, see what's wrong with him?" I asked desperately.

"I can't read the minds of animals! I haven't seen you in two days and you come here and want me to fix the mutt?" He asked incredulously.

"Watch it. And that's your fault, I waited." He seemed confused as to what I was saying.

"Carlisle!" Alice yelled, breaking up our little argument.

"What's wrong?" He asked, running in the room at the sound of the worry in Alice's voice. "The dog?" He asked when she handed Jake to him. "You want me to fix the dog?"

"You are a doctor." I said, not leaving Edwards arms. I had turned around in them so I could see everyone but I still made sure his arms were secured around my waist.

"Brittney I don't know if I could fix a dog."

"Brittney?" I asked confused. He looked at me funny.

"Do you prefer Britt?" He asked.

"Did I imagine all of what happened on Friday?" I asked. "Because if I did I should probably get diagnosed with schizophrenia." Edward chuckled behind me then Alice turned to look at me.

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" She asked. "For us not to tell Carlisle and Esme?"

"What?" I asked confused again.

"Not tell me what?" Carlisle asked setting the dog down and petting it. Seeing if it whimpered at any places. No broken bones then.

"That's what you told Emmett." Everyone turned to look at Emmett who stopped everything and stared guiltily back at us.

"What else did I tell Emmett?" I asked through my teeth.

"That we leave you alone for a few days, give you some space to figure things out." Edward said, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Emmett?" I was angry now.

"Well, you see, I thought that maybe if you guys stayed away from each other you would miss each other so much that when you saw each other again, Edward and Alice wouldn't be mad at me, you know, for not telling them sooner." He explained, nervously, backing away to the wall.

"You knew?" Alice screeched.

"I told him. Well, he figured it out actually last Monday." I confessed. "But why did you tell them not to tell Carlisle?" I asked.

"Oh that was just for my own amusement. I wanted to see his face." Emmett chuckled. Edward was suddenly gone from behind me and there was a loud smash of the glass wall Emmett was against.

"What was that?" Esme yelled from the top of the stairs, she began coming down stairs to see what the commotion was about.

"What is it you need to tell us Brittney?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, um, you see, err, the thing is-" I stuttered

"Are you and Edward getting married, I think that's going a little fast, maybe you should wait a few months, just to be sure. I mean you have your whole life's-" I decided to cut Carlisle off before her had a panic attack.

"Carlisle, we're not getting married. I hope we're going to be getting back together though." I looked over at the shattered window.

"Getting back?" Esme asked.

"Well, Esme, I-I kind of l-lied to you guys." I bit my lip and looked at Alice. She smiled reassuringly at me.

"What did you lie about exactly?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Who I am. My names not Brittney, it's Bella." I looked at them, desperate for forgiveness. Something I didn't expect happened though.

"Bella's dead." Carlisle said in a mono-tone."

"No, I can assure you, she's not." I shook my head but he still didn't seem convinced. So, I walked up to the grand piano and sat down on the bench. I could hear the boys outside arguing but I just ignored it. After I found the C.D and everything under my floor boards, I learned this on the piano. No, I wasn't nearly as good as Edward but I could play this song better than any other I knew.

My fingers started pressing on the keys and my lullaby came out, I heard gasps from behind me but I kept going. I heard the boys grow silent, I ignored that too. The a second pair of pale white hands were on the keys. I stopped playing but they kept going, I moved over so he could sit down and play.

"Bella?" Esme asked softly. I turned and she pulled me into a hug, sobbing.

"I missed you" I said, silent tears running down my face.

"We all missed you Bella." Carlisle smiled, hugging me when Esme let go.

"I missed you the most." Emmett joked pulling me into a hug and because Karma's a bigger bitch then I will ever be I laughed and said for the second time.

"Hey Emmett? How important is your x-box to you?" On the bright side, Jake seemed to be feeling better.

"Aw man. Not again. Get away from it mutt!" Emmett ran over to the dog and picked it up. Too late.

"I didn't miss you." Rosalie said, looking away all snooty like.

"You liked me before you found out who I was." I rolled my eyes but smiled, she smiled back and laughed. Looks like some people do change.


	9. Oreo Cookie

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own Oreo cookies.**

Liz and Liam had arrived back shortly after with Connor and Rachel. They had decided to leave me with the Cullen's, they didn't want people getting suspicious of all the vampire's in town.

They also knew I couldn't leave Edward. It all seemed so long ago now. We had made up and I found out that he loved me. The Cullen's were happy to have me back, well that's what they said. Who knew what happened in there mind?

I didn't feel the need to keep my shield up all the time anymore. It seemed pointless now that Edward knew everything, I didn't really mind sharing my thoughts with him. I remember the day when I showed him that. It was odd, he was laying on my bed, trying to wake me up when I decided to tell him to go away without using my words.

"_Bella, wake up. School is starting in an hour." He shook me a little. I didn't really care that much about school anymore. I was thinking about dropping out for a little bit so I could spend my days with Edward. I groaned and tried to ask him if we could stay home. "Bella, you have to get up now love."_

'_No, I don't wanna. Go away Edward.' I thought, after pulling my shield away from my mind._

"_But Bella we have to go to- wait. Did I just… did you just, what just happened?" He asked confused. _

'_I wanna stay home Edward I'm sick see.' I thought, then coughed to emphasize that._

"_Can I hear your thoughts?" He asked amazed._

On the bright side, I didn't have to go to school that day.

It was one of those rare sunny days and Edward and I were walking in heaven. A.K.A the meadow.

"And then it went all over the place, it was crazy! I mean you see experiments explode all the time in movies but this was right in front of me and happening. Turns out Connor changed the settings to embarrass me." I laughed along with him as I rambled about unimportant memories.

"That sounds like something that would happen to you. Only to you." Edward joked then sat down in the middle of the meadow. I sat across from him, crossing my legs and taking his hand in my lap.

"I missed this." I whispered, smiling and making little designs on the palm of Edwards hand.

"Me too. I missed you Bella." He leaned in to brush his lips against mine. I bit my lip and smiled, then leaned in again to kiss him.

"I guess things weren't really the same without you either." I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"You guess?" He chuckled. God, I loved that sound.

"Well, yeah, I guess I missed you. I mean, I missed Esme and Carlisle, I missed Alice and Emmett and Jasper, I even missed Rosalie but I don't know. I never really thought about you when we were apart." I lied jokingly.

"No?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "You didn't miss me?"

"Well, maybe… maybe a little bit." I put my thumb and pointer together to show him the 'little bit' part. He gave me a look then rolled his eyes. "Fine, you get your way. I miss you tons and I never stopped thinking about you." I sighed.

"I knew it." He smiled then laid back. I laid next to him breathing in the nice fresh air.

"Have I told you lately that I loved you?" I asked him.

"Yes I believe so." He responded.

"Good, because I love you."

"I love you too." He said smiling, grabbing my hand to hang on to.

"Well, that's good. I mean love is one of those things that you need to have in a functional relationship. That and trust and honesty." I nodded sitting up again.

"Love, trust and honesty?"

"Yeah, like I love you, I trust you will never leave me and I will honestly kick your ass if you try to." He chuckled then sat up again with me.

"Alright, that sounds fair." He laughed. Did I mention how much I loved his laugh.

I couldn't really picture it anymore, my life without Edward Cullen. It's like trying to picture an Oreo cookie without the icing. It was still an Oreo cookie, but it didn't have the filling, it's other half. It was just so-

"Did you just compare me to an Oreo cookie?" Edward asked incredulously, bringing me back to reality.

"See? This is why I use the shield." I shook my head then pulled my shield back around my mind.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good." He begged.

"No, you'll just make fun of my thoughts, my comparisons. I even made you the best part of the cookie, without you it would be empty. Then you had to go and ruin it. The Oreo cookie can't survive without the filling." I explained.

"So I'm not even a cookie, I'm icing." He said with mock offence.

"I happen to love the icing." I protested.

"Well the icing loves the cookie too then." He smiled.

"Now I'm hungry." I thought out loud. Edward laughed but grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the ground. He intertwined our fingers we stared walking back to my house so I could have some lovely Oreo cookies.

"So Brittany or Bella?" Edward asked swinging our hands in between us like love struck teenagers.

"Uhm, Bella." I thought, smiling and nodding. "Definitely Bella."

"I love you Bella." Edward said twisting me around to face him. He pulled me closer to him and snaked his hands around my back.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered leaning up and standing on my tip toes to kiss his lips. There it was. My happily ever after. Happening just as I hoped. I was happy and smiling, with the love of my life. My other half. Edward Cullen.


End file.
